


Double Drabble Story

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Chapter 1: Dean watched his brother as he laughs with his friends, while he feels all-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean POV'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> First publish at FF.net under my Penname: SivanShemesh - 24/04/2006 Revised verse.

I sit in my car, my beautiful black car over the Stanford University.

I wait, like I wait for my prey to come over the bait.

I watch the university’s gates. Luckily, Sam didn’t even see me as I watch him, examine any move that he did.

I watch him as he laughs with his friends. He must at last feel to belong to something to feel normal, not like me, a simple ‘freak’.

I know that he wishes to be normal but how could he do that to me? I am his big brother, I thought that he loved me… but I guess that I was living in dreams, as he left, as mother had left me; Sam left without even saying it to my face and now Dad.

Will I know how to act as him amongst friends? Will I know how to laugh again?

But with Dad I felt so safe and secure, and yet by myself, I’ve been fragile to lonely, as the darkness comes to hunt me.


	2. Sam POV'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watch although of what Dean's believe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?
> 
> Beta: Blame it on me.

I watch him, as I hug my friend, as new day come.

I recognize the black car, it was my father's car. Chevy Impala, as the light of the sun shined the black car. It makes the car so beautiful and so new, that I look over the driver's seat, to see if it was father, but there is only young man there.

'Where's Dad?' I thought with curious.

I could feel soft hand rub my hand; I turn my eyes from the car, as I stare over Jessica.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I stare back over the car, and then at her as I reply, "Nothing's wrong, come, we have an exam now…"

\--

**Later on…**

I leave Stanford with Jess, as we heading home.

I could sense and hear that the car is following me, and yet I try not to turn my head back.

When Jess and I come home, I sigh in relief.

I did not see him for two years, why is he here? What does he want from me? Can't he see that I want to live my own life?

I could hear a ring that came from my phone, I could see on the screen the name 'Dad' on it.

I dare not to hear his voice. I had enough of him to rule my life.


	3. Dean POV'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone isn’t the same phone, but feelings always stay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?  
> Beta: Blame it on me.  
> 

I call him every single hour; curse him for not picking up the phone to speak with me.

‘Am I nothing to him? I always care about him…’ I sadly thought.

‘Remember Dean, no chick-flick moment…’ I remember to myself, and yet, I felt betrayed by my own brother that I took care of since Mom died; I received no ‘thank you Dean…’, nothing.

‘What gave him the right to leave me alone with Dad?’ I thought, as I am still angry.

I drive after him and his girlfriend, my guess is that she's just a chick he collects from the street and that he no longer needs me, needs his older brother to keep him safe.

I try to call him again but he still doesn’t answer the call and that’s what started to freak me out.

‘God… I’m going to kill him…’ I mumbled.

I was nothing to him, as was my childhood that I spent with him.

It's all damn lies.


End file.
